The Torture, Trust, and Tolls
by Cookie M 2012
Summary: On their 32nd anniversary, the Fix It Felix Jr game had more coming to them then a celebration... but what came along instead was unexpected. As dangers arise, can Ralph get their new friend to get over her trust issues? And what's more... What affect will a toll placed Calhoun and Felix's new life as husband and wife do when an old face resurfaces?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1:  
I Salute To Thee_**

A small man dressed in velvet robes and black slippers sat in his recreation room unaccompanied on a cold, stormy night. His bony hand held a small glass of wine, as he sipped on it in a dainty fashion. He watched the raw flames of the fire in front of him silently, he eyes lighting up every time a flame crackled and bits as the wood cried for mercy, as it snapped underneath the flames. He sighed heavily, and moved the glass around in his grasp, making the wine churn. He didn't show the burning wood any mercy. He never showed _anyone_ mercy, he laughed at someone's pain, at people being tortured... and other things much to graphic to be scripted down. To others it was complete and utter _madness_.

He was a madman and he knew it, and enjoyed every single second he had possible to do so.

He came from a game called Dr Tort's Torture Etorioum, a very graphic game for the over 15's only of nothing but torture, torture, and- you guessed it; torture. And he is Dr Tort himself, a small evil man with strange evil thoughts and fantasies, his hair red and tall, eyes ominous and beady, and his graphic's up to date... along with a recent upgrade in his game plot. All innocence was gone as soon as it came to life.

Until _she _came to life.

The little upgrade, she looked so innocent when she first came... but when she realized what her work and home was going to be like... everything was gone.

_I thought I could trust you! _He heard within his mind, only to make him chuckle as he took in some more wine, gulping a little loudly.

"The poor child," He said gently to himself as he glanced at the cup. His eyes closed after looking at the crimson red color, which reminded him of a fascinating substance he worked with day in and day out, "_everyone _knows that you can _never_ trust a madman...ever."

His deep thoughts were soon interrupted by the opening creak of a door, and a clap of thunder that was suddenly heard outside.

"Mr Tort sir?" Said a male voice. He turned to face the darkness that fire never lights up, causing him to see only dark, steel grey eyes. He sighed heavily.

"What is it Buck?" He asked.

"Just wanted to let you know all prisoners are in their cells, unable to escape sir."

"What about upgrade?" Tort requested. "We can't treat her _that _bad now, she has only came here for a couple of weeks."

"Of course sir," Buck said quickly. "We have her in the guest room, but we can't have her wandering around places she isn't meant to put her nose in either right? So there are locks on the door."

"I see... very well, but do keep guard of her room. You know women." Tort scoffed before a cruel chuckle followed. "Ever so _demanding_."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, another creaky door opened near the far end of the corridor, barely out of an ear shot, a small lone figure crept out, shutting the door quietly behind her. The creature took a deep inhale, before re-opening her blueish-purple eyes. Silence echoed around her as she gazed into what she thought was the never-ending darkness of pain and despair. Exhaling shakily, she flipped up the hood she had worked on every night for the past week. It was made of black satin, to camoflage her into the surroundings as she made an attempt to escape.

_I don't belong here..._ She thought. _I need to get out... and fast._

She reached into her pocket, to pull out matching satin gloves, to place on her smooth, white hands. Looking up the hall, she waited for a few seconds, before tiptoeing down the hall. Her feet were bare and sore to the touch, but thankfully the carpet gave her some leisure, and comfort. There were scars that were causing more discomfort then others, and needed them looked at quickly. But that was the last thing on her to-do list, the first thing was to get her kester out of here as soon as possible before she was caught by the eyes of evil. She also praised the carpet for it muted her steps.

On she crept, seeing the door in view just at the far end. She heard 's voice from the end of the hall, surprised how loud his voice was for a small man.

"I think I heard something down here!" Shouted a voice.

She gasped as she planted herself on the wall, hidden by her cloak and hood. It hid most of her face, and covered her body perfectly, but it allowed her to look at her surrounding's in great detail. She held her breath as she hid behind a set of knights armor, just to be on the safe side that her cloak failing it's job. Two guards came running down the hall, panting as they reached the end.

"Hear anything now?" Said One guard. The second one shook his head.

"I could have sworn that I _heard_ something..." He insisted. The first one just shrugged.

"Probably a bat or something along that line." He assumed. "Well lets get back to guarding upgrade's door before she escapes, or should I say; _attempt._"

The second guard just chuckled. "Honestly you are _bad! _But yes, after Dr Tort is done gaming all day, apparently all his victims are in so much pain they can barely _move!" _The two had a chuckle together as they retreated their steps down the hall again, and the figure got out of her hiding place. She swiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Phew... that was a close one." She thought to herself silently. Lightening could be seen through the window that was over the giant oak door, and the rain that hammered on it echoed through the hallway. Looking up the hallway to make sure the coast was clear, she snook closer to the door, and opened it with great difficulty, especially for a small, skinny girl like her. It was starting to get windy, and it was pushing against her, as if it wasn't allowing her to escape. She could feel her body giving out a little, but she wasn't giving up, when she eventually gets the door wide enough for her to squeeze through. Once outside, she was greeted by the heavy rain, and the high winds helped her _close_ the door this time, rather than trapping her within the dark walls. Taking another deep breath, she looked into the foggy, unwelcoming distance...

Before running for her life. She ran through the forest, without pausing for breath. she knew there was a train at the end of this forest, where people like her try to run away from a life like this, maybe worse. But no one was there when she drew closer. Only the sound of the raised alarm from behind her could be heard;

_"A prisoner has escaped!"_

_"Search the Palace!"_

_"Search the forest!"_

_"SEARCH EVERYWHERE!"_

She sped up her pace, jumping into the cart further into the dark tunnel, hit the button...

And watched as the world around her grow darker, and darker. She sighed heavily as she sat down, wrapping the cloak tighter around her, desperate to keep warm. She watched on as she flattened out her right hand, and brought it up to her head as she was now in the black of the tunnel. She knew she was going to be homeless, but it sure bets being in a place where she was before.

"I salute to thee." Her voice whispered. She closed her eyes in relief. But instead of screaming victory, declaring dark words or even crying for joy... she prayed for thankfulness.

_Free at last... _She thought deeply. _Free... at last..._

* * *

**Hello everyone!**

**My name is CookieM2012, and this is my first W.I.R story!**

**I know one author in this forum and that author is ShadowTeenGirl :) ****I hope you, the viewer, liked the first chapter of this story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Constructive criticism welcome. :)**

**But flaming will immediately be reported or removed.**

**Ciao xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Anniversary 32**_

**_"Hey, my name is Ralph... and ugh... as you know and... probably and hopefully remember...I am from Fix-It-Felix-Jr. Our 32nd anniversary is tonight and... well, this years gonna be differ. We have Tamora, Felix's wife, joining us again this year, but now the baby, who came in May just gone will be there too. All of Tamora's men will be joining us along with Vanellope and her friends from Sugar Rush. Despite all these new friendly faces in my life I still feel... empty. Looking at Felix and Tamora with their little kid I feel envy. I'm not saying I hate them for it! The kid's amusing, and Felix and Tamora are dealing with the little one well and all but... I think I'm a good guy and hope to be a dad some day... but I think that life for a kid who's dad is meant to be a bad guy is dangerous. I mean, it doesn't feel right..."_**

Ralph's eyes reopened at the sound of claps. He looked around and saw all the bad guys clapping and smiling at him, frowning a little. He etill had more to say, but maybe it was the way he said the last part... It may have made him sound like he was done.

"Very good Ralph, very good." said Pac-Man. He was sitting across from him in the same usualy positions; up-left, down-left, right-down, right up, and then the whole cycle again. "It's nice to hear you wish for stuff like that. You're a good guy, and if you _look_ hard enough, and have great patience, these things will come back to you. I'm sure of it..."

All the villains clapped for Pac-Man's words, while some mumbled things like; "I agree with you Pac-Man," or just simple "yeah"'s. Ralph just nodded, and then questioned everyone; "but haven't any of you ever thought about what it's like to have a wife or husband, or maybe just a child alone to watch grow and cosset?"

There were plenty of nods and mumbles here and there. Soon Bowser stood up and looked at everyone.

"Bowser already has son," he said, pointing out about Bowser Jr. "But Bowser would like wife again."

"Is that why you kept taking Princess Peach?" Asked Ralph. Everyone laughed, even Ralph wasn't meant to be funny. Bowser was annoyed and was ready to unleash his anger, but he remembered what would happen if he hurt someone outside of his game, and reminded himself that violence cannot be be done outside the game, and that he would unleash it on someone, or (hopefully) on some_thing_ when he got home.

"We all feel the way you do Ralph." Said a small troll, who went by the name Stinky. His name matched perfectly; because at this point, some of the fellow villains had their noses covered or they were holding their breath, trying their hardest not to look rude unlike others. Stinky had green skin, with soiled covered feet, and dressed in nothing but a leaf maan-dress. Stinky came to the arcade around April, and has mingled with the other game characters well, whether they were programmed as Saints or Sinners. His game was called; Shoot The Troll.

"I was certainly like that once upon a time," he began standing up. "I was scared that I would never fall in love or be a dad... it was until I met my son," he held out a picture small human boy with big brown eyes and bushy hair. "This is Timmy. He was homeless because his game was shut down thanks to a virus of some sort. I believed he came across me by fate, and had no living family. He didn't get along with anyone in my game at first because he was afraid to trust anyone... Until I took him in, fed 'em, clothed 'em, and gave him one thing everybody needs; a _home..._ Sure he isn't mine by blood, but he is my son no matter what. No worries mate, you'll have that joy someday."

Everyone clapped for the troll, including Ralph... but that was only to be polite. He wasn't sure if he should _stick_ to it, but he just acted like he was touched by his words just to please them...

"I'll keep that in mind Stinky." Ralph said, which got a smile from the guy. Pac-Man smiled at this scene, and then announced they close out with the Bad Guy Affirmation:

_I am bad, and that's good._  
_I will never be good._  
_And that's not bad._  
_There's no one I'd rather be than me..._

_But all I want to be, is a dad, can't anyone see? _Ralph thought silently as he sat down in his seat on a train. He sighed as it took off. He was going back to his environment he longed to share with a child...

A child he wanted to love and cherish for himself.

* * *

She leapt onto the platform as soon as the train screeched to a halt. She seemed to be all alone on the dark platform, but she was cautious on all her surroundings, making sure no one had followed her anyway. The temperature was dropping slightly and she was trying to keep warm by pulling the cloak around her. She ran to the light at the end, greeted by a warmer atmosphere, not just in temperature.

She was soon looked at by lively, friendly characters, thought they didn't give them more then one glance. _Good, _she thought. _I don't want attention drawn to myself._

She walked across the station bare-footed. She longed to be out of the cold, endless depths of darkness and into the warmth of light, and so far, she was still chilly from the cold. She moved quickly, but with caution, making no one was finding her suspicious. When she saw a small, dark corner, with food left behind or discarded in sight. She was very hungry by this time, and made her way over as quick as you could do say anything to stop her. All the food seemed in good condition, and she was happy with the little feast she had found. Taking a large cherry and small partials of other food, she settled down by an entrance to a game, and feed ate up the food.

By the time she was done, she looked up and froze stiff.

A figure, at _least 10 _ft tall, was watching her every move.

* * *

**Chapter 2 is finally done!**

**Sorry for the long delay!**

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**No flames please!**

**Ciao!**


End file.
